1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a stopper used with a food or beverage container and more particularly to a stopper used with a thermos configured to open and close without being removed from the thermos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people use thermoses to carry liquids, such as coffee, soup, hot chocolate, and like, with them on trips and to work. Conventional thermoses have a threaded removable stopper affixed to their open top portions. To access the contents of the thermos, the stopper must be removed. However, this is not always practical particularly at a work sites where a stopper can become lost or must be set down in an unhygienic location. Thus, a need exists for a thermos stopper that opens (without being removed from the thermos) to allow the contents of the thermos to poured out into a cup or other container. It would be desirable to disassemble such a thermos stopper between uses to clean its internal components, which would be exposed to the contents of the thermos. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.